starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Konsei Chronicles/Ethan Murdock
Below is a list of Ethan's captured Pokémon, separated by Generation. (Gen I and Gen II are combined due to the Pokémon from those Generations sharing the Kanto and Johto regions.) Please note that this page is under construction, as I will be finishing the back stories of all the remaining Pokémon, along with adding the Fakemon that he catches in the RP. First Pokémon. *'Tidespine:' A Feraligatr that Ethan has had ever since he first set out on his Pokémon Journey. First received from Professor Elm as a Totodile, Tidespine was, at first, afraid of combat and often tried to get out of fighting other Pokémon. It kept this fearful nature even after it evolved into a Croconaw, much to Ethan’s worry. After his trainer was nearly killed by a ruthless duo of Team Rocket Remnant Elites, Tidespine’s attitude quickly changed from frightened, to bold and daring much like Ethan. Soon after, Tidespine evolved into the trainer’s prized Feraligatr. Ethan’s Feraligatr knows more moves and attacks then any of his other companions and is considered the trainer’s strongest, even compared to the few Legendary Pokémon Ethan has captured. Tidespine’s personal favorite moves are Focus Blast, Ice Beam, Surf, and Hydro Cannon. Gen I & II Pokémon. *'Jetwing:' Ethan’s second Pokémon, a Pidgy, was very loyal to him from the very beginning, and was extremely reliable while Tidespine was still timid about combat. She’s one of Ethan’s fastest Pokémon and prefers to harass her opponents with hit-and-run tactics. Due to her hard-working nature, it didn’t take long for her to Evolve into a Pidgeotto then latter a Pidgeot, and effectively made her the first final evolution Pokémon Ethan ever had. Her favored moves are Roost, Mirror Move, Hurricane, and Fly. *'Graveljaw:' Originally caught as a Geodude, Ethan’s Golem, Graveljaw, evolved into a Graveler after a heated battle with Whitney in Ethan’s home-city of Goldenrod, then later evolved into Golem when he loaned the Pokémon to his childhood friend, Julie. Graveljaw has always been a tank whenever the trainer uses him, being able to take a massive amount of punishment before fainting, and being more then capable of returning a great deal of that punishment to his opponents. Despite this though, Graveljaw has a very lazy nature, and more often than not will doze off when Ethan’s trying to train him. His favorite moves are Bulldoze, Earthquake, Heavy Slam, and Stone Edge. *'Quillback:' Ethan’s Sandshrew, latter Sandslash, has always been his choice when both speed and durability are necessary. Quillback was one of Ethan’s more stubborn Pokémon when it came to training due to the Sandshrew being very proud, and usually overconfident in its abilities. A majority of the time, Quillback would not listen to his trainer’s orders, and deal with matters his own way. However, after a humiliating defeat against Mahogany Town’s Ice-Type Gym Leader, Pryce, Quillback became determined to overcome his weakness to ice, and finally began to listen to Ethan and take its training seriously. After teaching Quillback the Fighting-Type move Brick Break, Ethan challenged the gym Leader once again, this time claiming victory as the Sandshrew’s new move came into play. Soon after, Quillback evolved and has been following his trainer’s instructions ever since the events of Mahogany Town. His favorite moves are Brick Break, Sandstorm, Shadow Claw, and Rollout. *'Sintongue:' Out of all of Ethan’s Pokémon, few are quite as protective over their trainer as his Arbok, Sintongue. The young trainer first met his Arbok as an Ekans on Route 33, near Azalea Town. The tiny snake Pokémon had hilariously tried to eat Ethan in his sleep, but being so small, even for an Ekans, prevented her from doing more than just suckling on the trainer’s finger. After Ethan caught her, and started bonding with her, Sintongue was very quick to follow her new master’s orders. When not in a battle or training, she was often found coiled around her trainer’s head, hissing threateningly to anyone that got near him. She surprised everyone after evolving, turning from a runty Ekans, into an overgrown Arbok; possibly due to her overwhelming urge to protect her beloved trainer. She’s about half-again the size of a normal Arbok, and now wraps around Ethan completely whenever he’s sleeping or sitting down for a meal. She specializes in status-effecting moves, and her favorite moves are Poison Jab, Venoshock, Glare, and Toxic. *'Plaguefang:' Ethan first caught his Crobat, Plaguefang, deep in Union Cave where it was leading a colony of Golbats and Zubats and causing trouble for any trainers passing through on their way to Azalea Town. Ethan believes that the Crobat had somehow been abandoned by its previous trainer, due to Plaguefang holding a massive grudge against humans. After being captured, Plaguefang would attack its trainer whenever Ethan let it out of its Pokéball, and only after Ethan threatened to abandon it like his previous trainer did Plaguefang calm down a bit. The young trainer never threatened it again after that, feeling horrible for doing so, and treated the Crobat with the same kindness and friendship that caused the Pokémon to evolve for his first trainer. Plaguefang still has a slight resentment towards humans, but he seems to have taken a liking to Ethan, and will follow the trainer’s orders in combat. Much like Sintongue, Plaugefang usually effects his opponents with damage-over-time attacks, but also has a good deal of speed and attack power like Quillback and Jetwing. His preferred moves are Cross Poison, Confuse Ray, Air Slash, and Mean Look. *'Ashpaw:' One of Ethan’s preferred companions when hunting down Legendary Pokémon, Ashpaw is both fast and powerful and gives Police-Trained Arcanines a run for their money. First found as a Growlithe on route 8 in the Kanto Region, Ethan accidently evolved him when an Evolutionary Fire-Stone dropped out of his bag and the faithful Growlithe picked it up for him. Due to this rather early advancement, Ethan’s Acanine still acted as though it were a puppy for the next few months, rarely taking its training seriously. However, once its attitude finally matured to match its new form, Ashpaw proved himself to be a highly capable battler and there’s seldom a time when Ethan chases after Legendries without the Arcanine carrying him along. Ashpaw’s favored moves are Overheat, Flame Thrower, Fire Blast, and Extreme Speed. *'Jadewing:' While competing in a bug catching contest in the National Park north of Goldenrod City, Ethan lucked out and captured a Shiny Scyther, not only winning the competition, but also being able to keep this new Pokémon. Later on, at the same time he loaned Julie Graveljaw, Ethan also allowed her to use Jadewing as well. Upon trading the Pokémon back, she did her friend a favor and gave the Scyther a Metal Coat. The very next time Ethan released Jadewing, he was surprised to find a newly evolved Scizor standing before him. Jadewing has a very calm, almost calculating nature and is very precise with his lightning-fast attacks. His favored moves are Air Slash, Metal Claw, Swords Dance, and Double Team. *'Embertail:' After his inability to defeat the Johto/Kanto Champion, Lance, Professor Oak offered Ethan one of the Kanto Region’s starter Pokémon as a reward for his valiant effort and hard work. Out of the three, Ethan chose Charmander, and he’s never regretted this decision. Now a Charizard, Embertail has proven his worth time and time again to his trainer, to the point of Ethan stating that he’s just as strong as Tidespine, though this is simply something he says to boost the Fire/Flying-Type’s confidence. Embertail is very bipolar when it comes to his nature, since outside of battle he is very friendly and gets along with every one of Ethan’s other Pokémon, but while battling he’s extremely ferocious, and rarely shows any kind of mercy. He’s also more prone to fighting up-close and personal rather than sticking back and using ranged Flamethrowers or Fire Blasts. His favored moves are Fire Fang, Thunder Punch, Rock Smash, and Flare Blitz. *'Gatlingfist:' Hitmonchan (male) *'Herohorn:' Heracross (male) Gen III Pokémon. *'Ferntail:' Sceptile (male) *'Maskmind:' Gardevoir (female) *'Sonic-claw:' Ninjask (female) *'Bigmouth:' Exploud (male) *'Dawnfang:' Shiny Mightyena (female) *'Rootnose:' Shiftry (male) *'Gemeye:' Sableye (female) *'Heavyhand:' Hariyama (male) *'Chomphead:' Mawile (female) *'Steelhide:' Aggron (male) *'Deathtail:' Seviper (male) *'Skybeak:' Swellow (female) *'Boathead:' Wailord (male) *'Bombclaw:' Crawdaunt (male) *'Acidmaw:' Swalot (female) *'X-Face:' Metagross (male) *'Redeye:' Duskclops (male) Gen IV Pokémon. *'Regalwing:' Empoleon (male) *'Flashfeather:' Staraptor (female) *'Ironpaw:' Riolu (male) *'Sludgefist:' Toxicroak (male) *'Combshell:' Vespiquen (female) *'Shockvision:' Shiny Luxray (female) *'Mentalfist:' Gallade (male) *'Sharkhead:' Garchomp (male) *'Frostlog:' Abomasnow (female) *'Rosepalm:' Roserade (female) *'Darkhat:' Mismagius (female) *'Dirt-tooth:' Hippowdon (male) Gen V Pokémon *'Vinetail:' Serperior (female) *'Crystalhead:' Gigalith (male) *'Sleeve-arm:' Mienshao (female) *'Axehead:' Bisharp (male) *'Bravebeak:' Shiny Braviary (male) *'Boltstripe:' Zebstrika (female) *'Shadowcoat:' Zoroark (male) *'Groundsoul:' Golurk (male) *'Crustback:' Crustle (male) *'Mushhead:' Amoongus (female) *'Icebeard:' Beartic (male) *'Venomlegs:' Shiny Scolipede (male) Legendary Pokémon. (Note that Ethan doesn't rename Legendaries) *'Articuno' *'Mew' *'Raikou' *'Entei' *'Zapdos' *'Suicune' Konsei Region Pokémon To be added on to as the RP goes on...